


Man from the Drawing

by sinjablogging (sleepyzenpanda)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Reincarnation, Sinja, sorry I wrote this late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyzenpanda/pseuds/sinjablogging
Summary: Ja’far is an artist who can’t stop dawning the man from his dreams. As far back as he can remember he had always been drawing a boy with purple hair. Ja’far thought he must be seeing things because there was no way he was gazing upon the very man from his drawings.





	Man from the Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble I came up with late at night about Ja’far subconsciously remembering Sinbad and expressing his desire to see him again through his work. Also please note, I know nothing about art so I apologize if any of the terms are incorrect.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Magi: Labyrinth of Magic or any of the characters

Ja’far is an artist who can’t stop dawning the man from his dreams. As far back as he can remember he had always been drawing a boy with purple hair. When his parents asked him who the boy was he said he didn’t know. But he continued to draw him nonetheless.

Over the years the the boy became a man and the drawings became more detailed as Ja’far began to experiment with different mediums. Sometimes the man would be wearing elegant flowing robes and ornate jewelry, in others Ja’far would draw him wearing scaled armor or adorned with dark feathers like some kind of ethereal being. 

Ja’far couldn’t understand why he was compelled to draw this man over and over, for the life of him he couldn’t recall ever meeting the man. 

One day one of his pieces on display in a gallery. Since he wasn’t the most sociable person he opted not to stand near his work or introduce himself as the artist. Near the end of the evening he noticed one particular patron had been looking at the work nearly all evening and showed no sign of wanting to leave. Sighing, he went over to tell the man the exhibit was over and the gallery would be closing soon.

“Is this your work,” the man asked without turning around. Strange, Ja’far hadn’t even announced his presence yet.

“It is,” Ja’far replied.

“Does it have a name?” 

“The name is right there,” Ja’far pointed to a small placard that said _“King of the Seven Seas.”_

“And a fine title it is, but I was referring to the man rather than the subject,” the man clarified without truning around.  


“He does,” now Ja’far was getting annoyed. “Why do you want to know? It’s not for sale if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“I didn’t suppose it was. Humor me.”

“It’s a rather unusual name,” Ja’far sighed. “Sinbad. His name is Sinbad.”

“A very fitting name.” And just like that the man turned around and gave him a smile as bight as the sun. Ja’far thought he must be seeing things because there was no way he was gazing upon the very man from his drawings.


End file.
